Chrom/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Chrom (Awakening) Bound Hero Battle * "Without you-know-who...we don't have a strategy. We also don't have time to worry about it. Come on, Lissa! Here we go!" (Intro with Lissa) Summoned * "I'm Chrom, leader of the Shepherds and Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. For my friends... for peace... I'll fight." Home * "Seeing you and Alfonse together reminds me of the time I've spent with a friend of mine..." * "Care to spar? Or perhaps we could just work on self-defense drills so I don't break anything..." * "Keeping watch? Your dedication reminds me of a certain tactician. Don't push yourself too hard!" * "Back home, my shepherds deal with outlaws and monsters. It's strange that here we battle against Heroes." * "I was practicing my swing and wound up smashing a pot. Forgive me, Kiran." * "Ah, are you the master of this castle? I bring warm regards from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You know, when I first met you, you reminded me a lot of Robin. Not just your manner, but the way you plan, help everyone, and work to keep all of your allies alive. It seems like a lot of time has passed since you and I first met. At first I was bewildered, but... your guidance has made me stronger. May we ever remain side by side. There is no one I'd rather have guiding my steps. This bond we've built will last forever." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The bonds we forge are forever. I'll always come to your aid, Friend." * "Damn it! Broke another training dummy." * "Huh..." * "Is your Order of Heroes something akin to my Shepherds?" * "I hope things are well in Ylisse." * "That's an unusual weapon you have." * "Our bonds are far stronger than destiny." * "Hmm." * "I miss the advice of my tactician." Before Battle * "Anything can change!" Map * "Yes." * "All right." * "Let's go!" Level Up * "No one can stop me now!" (5-6 stats up) * "My strength comes form diligence." (3-4 stats up) * "Well, that was underwhelming." (1-2 stats up) * "I vow to use the power you grant me wisely and well." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll finish this!" * "Anything can change!" * "Our bonds give me strength!" * "I will not fail!" Defeat * "Gods..." Chrom (Spring Festival) Summoned * "I'm Chrom, Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. Enjoying the spring festival? I've dressed for the occasion!" Home * "We were right in the middle of celebrating the arrival of spring when I was summoned. Had I known I would be plucked from our castle like that, I would have come....better prepared." * "We have a custom of painting eggs during our spring festival. But I have a habit of crushing the eggs I make." * "Anna wants to master painting eggs for the spring festival. No doubt she wants to sell them." * "On patrol, Kiran? I know that this time of year can put a spring in our steps. Just remember that if you get tired, I'll take my turn." * "I have to take special care with my, er, weapon here. It chips easily. Hmm... I miss Falchion." * "Greetings from Friend. Do you enjoy the spring season, Kiran? I do!" (Greeting from friend) * "Ah, if it isn’t Kiran! I just finished painting some spring-festival eggs. Not bad, if I say so myself. Take a look. What? Curious what all that lettering is? It’s written in the language of Ylisse. It’s a bit of a poem, I guess, that says how much I value your presence here. And see? On this side, I’ve painted a picture of you. Good likeness, don’t you think? What, it isn’t? Well, I tried, and at least now you know that I truly do value our strong bond. Now, may we spend many spring festivals together and…I promise to work on my painting skills." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "That we met in the spring must be important. I hope it means our bond will grow ever stronger." * "I heard my sister Lissa hid eggs all over Ylisse. What a quest I'll have in store when I go home." * "Eggs and rabbits have been symbols of the spring festival for ages." * "My trusty Falchion has been replaced by... This." * "I'll stand out in battle going out dressed like this." * "Spring inspires me to give my all." * "Those in my group, the Shepherds, tell me to wear more dashing outfits. This dashing enough?" * "Hahahaha!" Map * "What a season!" * "All right." * "Spring has sprung." Level Up * "Ha! The spirit of spring moves through me." (5-6 stats up) * "In the spirit of spring, I will grow stronger!" (3-4 stats up) * "I’m not living up to the whole idea of spring growth here." (1-2 stats up) * "Whatever you did there is making this costume fit me better!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "You will not stop my festivity!" * "Spring's in bloom!" * "Spring gives me strength!" * "I say when winter's over!" Defeat * "It's over..." Chrom (Winter's Envoy) Summoned * "Season's greetings! I'm Prince Chrom of the Halidom of Ylisse. Naughty or nice—which is it? Speak up!" Home * "I had Prince Alfonse try on this outfit. It annoys me how much better it suits him than it suits me." * "When the winter festival comes, we festoon the castle at Ylisstol in red and green. Do you think you'd like to do the same here?" * "Aren't you cold? I wouldn't be much of a Hero if I let our Kiran collapse. Here, take my cape." * "Can you show me to town after our next mission? I'd like to buy presents for all of these hardworking Heroes." * "I took a look inside this sack... Turns out it's full of presents for the entire army. I better not lose it, eh?" * "Season's greetings! I bring glad tidings and presents, too... If you've been good, that is." (Greeting from friend) * "Here for a chat? I appreciate that you braved the cold to come and find me, but spare a thought for your health. If you caught a cold, you wouldn't be able to enjoy the winter celebrations. In Ylisse, we have a tradition... On the day of the winter festival, we give gifts to our family and our closest friends. Normally, I'd be giving out the gifts. But hear me out, no matter how odd this sounds... It seems to me that, ever since I arrived in Askr, it's been you that's been giving gifts to me. Does that make any sense? Gifts aren't just things. You spend time with me. You're by my side, cheering me on. You make me stronger. That... makes me happier than you can guess. I'm truly grateful. I'll do what I can to do the same for you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Lissa made me wear this." * "I wonder what kind of present you would like?" * "This is apparently a winter-celebration outfit from another world." * "Red is not my color." * "I suppose Falchion CAN be used to slice cake..." * "Change outfits ONCE and I get summoned...?" * "I suggest you hang a stocking somewhere tonight." Map * "OK." * "On it." * "Party?" Level Up * "I've been graced with a present myself, it seems." (5-6 stats up) * "It's pretty tough to fight while lugging this sack around." (3-4 stats up) * "I guess I lost my holiday spirit for a moment there." (1-2 stats up) * "Is this your gift to me? I thank you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Here's your present!" * "Look what I got!" * "Parties give me strength!" * "I can hardly wait!" Defeat * "Going home..." Chrom (The Branded King) Summoned * "I'm Chrom, prince of the Halidom of Ylisse. That look on your face... Rest easy! I know how to handle a horse." Home * "What's on your mind? You have that look about you... How about a race to that hill over there? Fresh air always helps me blow away the cobwebs." * "Hm? This apple? Well...I was going to give it to my buddy here, but it looked so good... Want a bite? Go ahead, don't be shy!" * "Seems it's past time that I start my daily training. If I slack off, somebody will scold me--I just know it." * "I like to keep my feet firmly planted on the ground. But the view from this guy's back is nice, too... Feel that breeze!" * "If it isn't Kiran! I'm grooming my horse. Go ahead and pet him! He won't bite." * "" (Greeting from friend) * "I've got a question for you. When somebody says 'knight,' what does that mean to you? Someone noble--someone who would sacrifice themselves for their allies. Hmm... A warrior who battles with pride and who doesn't flinch in the face of battle? I see. So, that's not quite how I think about things... The willingness to sacrifice yourself to save someone else is admirable, certainly. Not everyone can do that. But think about it... If you sacrifice yourself, you'll end up hurting the people who care about you. Right? Yeah, you got me. I'm talking about you, Kiran. You face some hard decisions. If you want to protect others, you'd better protect yourself first. We can help each other. Let's talk about our hardships and share our ideals... We're comrades, now. That bond can't be broken--ever!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Whoa!" * "Don't worry, I took a lesson on mounted combat a few years ago!" * "Did you call for me?" * "Mobility is one of the many strengths on being on horseback. If your friends need help, you can reach them in an instant." * "If you wanna learn how to make friends with a horse, just ask Frederick. His best friend is a horse!" * "Mastering different combat styles is sure to make me stronger." * "Now that I've been charging around on horseback, the amount of training dummies I've been able to break is increased nearly tenfold." * "If you're ever in trouble, just call for me. Wherever you are, I'll come running with the wind in my back." Map * "Be right there!" * "What now?" * "Here to help!" Level Up * "We will tame the chaos. Gather under my banner!" (5-6 stats up) * "I vow here and now to set my sights on grander heights!" (3-4 stats up) * "That's it? Really? Well, it's probably my fault. Sorry!" (1-2 stats up) * "On my honor, this power will become your strength, too!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'm being helpful!" * "Charging on ahead!" * "I can't stop this thing!" * "Horse and man as one!" Defeat * "I'm sorry...everyone..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes